The Time Traveling Crawley
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Mary is bored with her life, being controlled by her parents, being pursued, and loathing her crush, one day she takes a walk and finds an odd man with a blue box offering her excitement in her life, she agrees. Read on to find out how Mary deals with the Doctor and his sense of... oddness. I don't own Downton Abbey or Doctor Who. Rated T for safety.
1. The Man with the Blue Box

The time Traveling Crawley.

Chapter 1.

This is set before Pamuk came.

* * *

Mary sat in her bedroom while Anna finished her hair

' There you are M'Lady.'

' Thank you Anna.'

' What special event are you going too, if you don't mind me asking?'

' I don't mind, it's just the Flower show, then I'm going for a walk.'

' That sounds lovely.'

' I think it's rather boring, everyday it's be a Lady, I just want some excitement in my life.'

' We all do M'Lady.'

' I'd better ask Branson to bring the car round.' Mary said standing up and leaving the room.

* * *

' Branson, can you please bring the car round?'

' Of course Lady Mary.' he said nodding his head in respect, though Mary knew he loathed her and she loathed him, yes she had microscopic feelings for him

' Thank you.' she said distractedly, he looked concerned but shrugged it off and went to get the car. Mary felt... odd, she kept hearing a sort of buzzing noise in her head, she knew it was probably just her imagination. Halfway through the drive Mary heard the noise again, she rubbed her temple with her gloved hand

' Are you alright M'Lady?'

' Oh... um... Yes, I just have a slight headache, that's all.' he didn't look convinced at her slight lie but he questioned it no further.

* * *

After the Flower show Mary found herself talking to Matthew

' Cousin Mary, are you quite alright?' he asked concerned, Mary rolled her eyes mentally, she loved Cousin Matthew, but only like a brother

' I'm fine. If you'd excuse me, I'm going for a walk.' out of the corner of her eye Mary saw Tom looking at her smiling to himself, Mary chose to ignore it to save the man embarassment

' See you at dinner.' Matthew said noticing the way Mary looked at Tom out of the corner of her eye.

* * *

Mary walked further into the grounds on the edge of the forest when she heard the noise again

' Urgh, stupid bleading noise.' she walked further on and noticed the wind speed picking up, Mary turned and saw a big blue box with the words Police Box written on it a man came out of it

' Stupid landings never go where I want, I say Disney Land and it takes me to flipping Yorkshire.' he said kicking the blue box

' Who are you?!' Mary asked looking at the strange man, he had a tweed jacket and trousers, polished shoes, a red bow tie and a stripey shirt

' Oh Hello! I'm the Doctor.' he held out a hand to her

' Doctor who?'

' Just the Doctor, I get that a lot, I really should change it, ohh, what if I changed my name to Barry?!'

' Well, Doctor, I just want to know what you're doing on my Father's property?'

' You're Fathers, that must mean you're... Lady Mary Branson!'

' What!? I'm Lady Mary Crawley!' his brows furrowed

' Can you tell me what year it is Lady Mary?'

' Of course, 19th April 1913.'

' Oh. When I said Lady Mary Branson, just ignore that?'

' Why did you call me Branson instead of Crawley? Branson, is our Chauffeur.'

' Oops. I got confused.' he said going back into the box, Mary opened the door of the box to follow him

' Now you listen here Doctor...' she trailed off noticing the size, Mary stuck her head out of the door and back inside, Mary looked at the Doctor ' It's bigger inside.' she said amazed

' I get that a lot too.'

' What is going on?' she hissed glaring at him

' Alright, alright, no need to be so tetchy, like Amy you are.' he muttered the last part

' Who's Amy?'

' Nothing to worry your noggin about.'

' I'll ask this once more, what is going on?'

' Well, you see, I'm a Time Lord, this is my space ship or Tardis, I travel around the universe for fun, and I have a Sonic Screwdriver.'

' You travel around the universe?'

' Yes! You're catching on!'

' It must be fun, to have excitement in your life. I want some excitement'

' Come with me.'

' What!?'

' You said you wanted excitement, we can go anywhere, to Tudor England, to the Revolution, anywhere, any time!'

' Alright. I'll come, but... what about my family?'

' Oh, now when you leave, the time you leave stays the same, so if we left for a year it would still be April 19th 1913.'

' I'm coming then.'

' So, where to?' the Doctor asked grinning.


	2. Angels in India

Time Traveling Crawley

Chapter 2

* * *

_' So, where to?'_

' I've always wanted to visit India.'

' Ohh, lovely choice.' he started hitting random buttons on the control desk thing

' Just saying, If we're going to India shouldn't we get changed for it?'

' I like your thinking, now there's a wardrobe in the bedroom.'

' Where's the bedroom?'

' Oh, right. Okay, so turn left and it's the 15th door on your right.'

' Thank you.' Mary went to her allocated room, and found herself in awe of the room, it had aquamarine walls, light brown wooden flooring, white furniture and a walk-in wardrobe ' Wow.' Mary looked through the clothes and found a Turquoise coloured Sari and got changed into it, she left the room to find the Doctor wearing what a traditional Indian man would wear, a Fez and a bow tie on top of his shirt

' Very nice.' he remarked

' I could say the same to you, but why on Earth are you wearing a Fez and a bow tie?'

' Because they're cool!'

' Cool?'

' Oh right, it means amazing.'

' Oh. When will we get there?'

' Five minutes.'

' What will we do when we arrive?'

' Oh, I dunno, maybe visit some markets and stalls.'

' Sounds fun.' they arrived with a bumpy stop

' Calm down!' he hit the control desk, Mary started thinking he was a little mad ' Let's go then.' they walked out of the Tardis into a busy street filled with stalls

' Oh my goodness.' Mary breathed

' Welcome to India Mary.'

' It's like nothing I've ever dreamed of.'

' Yeah well.'

' Are we looking for anything imparticular?'

' Oh, I forgot to tell you, we're looking for a sort of Siren Genie thing, a Suheine.' (pronounced ~ Zu-he-knee.)

' And where is it located?'

' If I knew I would tell you.'

' So you don't know.'

' I never said that!'

' So you do know?'

' No! Honestly you're to much like Amy.'

' Who is Amy?'

' She was my old companian, she decided to leave with her Husband Rory.'

' Sorry.'

' Nothing to be sorry for. It was her choice.'

' Alright... Now cheer up and let's go find this Suheine.'

' Let's go!' they walked around a few stalls, around ten minutes later Mary felt like someone was watching her, she turned around ' What is it?' the Doctor asked

' I have a feeling that someone is watching us.' she whispered

' Alright, don't wander off, we have to stick together.' he whispered back

' Okay.' they walked further on but Mary still felt someone watching them, she looked out of the corner of her eye and saw a statue made of stone in the shape of an Angel ' Doctor.'

' Yes, what is it?'

' Look at the statue of the Angel.' he turned slowly and looked at it

' Not good, not good at all.'

' What?'

' Those are Weeping Angels, if you look at them and blink they come closer faster than you can say Fez, and if they touch you, they make you go back or foreward in time.'

' So...'

' Don't blink, don't look away, and don't die, it would mess up history.'

' I'll try not to.'

' You can't take your eyes off it.'

' So I'm not allowed to blink?'

' Not until we're out of sight of the demon angels, that's right I called you demon!' he shouted at the statue

' Can we run now?'

' Probably best to do that.'

' The angel's coming closer.' Mary noticed the angel had indeed moved closer

' And now we run!' they both ran off as fast as they could

' Is it still following us?' Mary asked starting to pant from still running

' Probably.'

' So there's a chance we'll die?'

' There always is!'

' Oh so now you tell me?!'

' Well I didn't want to scare you off!'

' Even if you told me I still would have came!'

' Really?'

' Yes!'

' Well that's nice to know!'

' Do we do a lot of running?'

' Yes, it's a brilliant way of getting all the adrenaline pumping! Is that a Persian rug?' he stopped and Mary almost collided with him

' Doctor.'

' Yes?'

' Shouldn't we be running?'

' Oh right yes come on Crawley!' he grabbed her arm and started running

' Your absolutely Mad!' she laughed

' I know! Mad is good it helps you think more!' And so they ran back into the Tardis.


End file.
